Going Too Far
by Dana1
Summary: RAW under siege takes a terrifying turn when someone shows their true colors.


Title: Going too Far

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence and cursing.

Summary: RAW under siege takes a terrifying turn when someone shows their true colors.

Time frame: Story starts on November 13th RAW in Atlanta Georgia

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize in this fic.

Roman Reigns looked at the door to the locker room uneasily for the third time that hour. There was something wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

It was his first RAW back since he had caught the mumps. He had missed TLC much and the European tour much to his disappointment. He also had to watch the RAW roster beat up by the Smackdown roster, as well as Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins lose the tag titles to The Bar.

The locker room door opened and Seth came into the room texting someone on his phone. He put his cellphone in his pocket as he looked around. "Where's Dean?" he asked.

"He and some others were pulled aside for a meeting. Stephanie and Kurt seem to think that there is a traitor on the RAW roster." Roman said.

"Why are they asking Dean? They beat him up too." Seth asked. Confusion was written all over his face. He started to get ready.

"They are asking everyone that came over from Smackdown. So, they are talking to Dean, Miz, Rhyno, Slater, Jordan, Crews, Hawkins, Kalisto, Bliss, James."

"Not Bray?" Seth asked in confusion.

"No. he's not here this week. Relapse or something." Roman shrugged. He looked at his watch. "Kurt said we were opening the show so we better get in position."

They left the locker room and started to walk down the hall. Seth stopped and went over to where Dean Malenko and Jamie Noble stood talking. "Is Dean's meeting over?" Seth asked.

"Haven't seen him or any of the others who were pulled for the meeting," Jamie answered. "No wait I saw Miz but he, Axle, and Bo took off in a hurry. Kurt was pissed."

As if hearing his name, Kurt walked up to them. "Hey so the meeting isn't over according to Stephanie so you'll need to do whatever you were planning to do without him. I'll send him out if I see him."

They, along with a couple of security guards, walked to one of the entrances and waited for their music to hit. "Can't believe the meeting is taking so long." Seth said.

One of the security guards looked uneasy as he stood with Rollins. "Word of advice Mr. Rollins," he said as the Shield music started to play. "When it happens get him and run."

"What?" Seth asked turning back around to face the security guard but he was walking away. "Roman?" He said turning to face front but Roman was already through the crowd. Another security guard looked as confused as he felt. "They are here aren't they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Rollins." He said and then they walked through the entrance. Seth looked behind him starting to feel uneasy. Him? Who was he talking about? Roman? Why would he need to get Roman? Roman would be standing there with him.

They reached the ring and Seth looked around as the mixed reaction from the crowd turned into a loud we want Ambrose chant. He shrugged inwardly because that was better than the mixed reaction.

"Yeah, we do too," Roman said into the mic. The fans cheered a bit. "But he's not here." Now the fans were booing again.

Seth decided to take over. "The Shield is back again. We're here to challenge any three wrestlers from Smackdown at Survivor Series. "We're going to prove that RAW is better and that we are not under siege."

Kurt Angle's Medal started playing. Roman and Seth exchanged looks unsure of what was going on. Kurt didn't come out and the music kept playing before someone came through the entrance. It was Jason Jordan who had been thrown through the entrance. He stopped halfway down the ramp.

"What's going on?" Seth asked Roman. Who had thrown Jason down the ramp?

They didn't have to wait long as Shelton Benjamin came out next followed by the rest of the Smackdown roster. They were dragging several different RAW roster members with them. It didn't take Seth and Roman long to realize it was almost everyone who had been called for the meeting. There was one glaring absence though.

"Where's Dean?" Roman hissed looking around something wasn't right. He also noticed the Usos and New Day weren't on the stage, but that didn't make him feel better.

Shane McMahon had a mic in hand. "RAW is still under siege," he said into the microphone as the Smackdown roster circled the ring. They dropped the different RAW roster members that they had. They joined Seth and Roman in the ring. They were all in various states of injury. The rest of the RAW roster came out and joined the RAW roster in the ring. They were all ready to attack the Smackdown roster but they were waiting to see what the answer was.

Nia Jax helped Alexa Bliss sit down in the ring corner. Her nose was bleeding. Kurt immediately checked on his son. He signaled for the RAW roster to attack but Roman stepped forward first. He had to know something.

"it appears RAW found out who was letting people in the building," Shane said with a smirk. "Too late because we're already here."

"Where's Amborse?" Seth asked.

Shane shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "Maybe he was the one who let us in. He was part of Smckdown. He was our first draft pick."

"You're lying," Roman snarled. He knew Dean. He wouldn't have done that. Besides, he had been attacked by Smackdown's roster.

"Why would he trust you Seth?" Shane asked. "You hit him in the back with a steel chair. He isn't one to forget from what I heard."

Mickie James stepped forward. "He's…"

Suddenly the Shield's music started playing. They looked up into the stands waiting for Dean to join them but the fans started screaming bringing their attention back to the stage. New Day dragged a kicking and screaming Dean Ambrose onto the stage. It took all three of them to keep a hold of Dean. The Ohioan was not happy.

"Or maybe not," Shane said with a smirk.

The RAW roster jumped at the Smackdown roster and a brawl started. Roman and Seth made their way through the mass of wrestlers to get to their tag partner who was trying to fight all three members of New Day.

Kane's music started to play and just as Roman and Seth got to the top of the stage, Kane grabbed Dean and put him in a chokehold. He dragged Dean kicking to the end of the stage not far away from the commentators. New Day held Roman and Seth off.

Kane picked up Dean high and Shane who had stood off to the side watching said, "Kane do it."

Kane dropped Dean onto a table. Dean hit hard and was knocked out.

Kane raised his hands high and dropped them. The table burst into flames.

DDD

End notes: I know sorry for the new fic. I couldn't resist. Honestly when I started this, it went in a direction I hadn't planned. Yeah Kane in my fic is the guy who let Smackdown in. But is he the only rat? Guess you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
